Happy Birthday Nami
by Le.Jester.Vixen
Summary: July 3   Nami's Birthday. This is not a fic, just me as the author wishing everyone's favorite thief a Happy Birthday.


Happy Birthday Nami. Huzzah, another birthday tribute. Hm, I wonder if me doing these makes me pathetically sad. ||| thinks about it ||| Oh well, if I'm sad, then I'll just be a sad but very happy dedicated fan. **^-/^\**

Any who, I notice that quite a few people don't really like Nami (well, people that I know in general at least) but I think that she's awesome. I mean who else has the guts to put all three of the Monster Trio (Luffy, Zoro, & Sanji), Mischievous Trio (Usopp, Chopper, & Luffy), & Pervert Trio (Brook, Franky, & Sanji |they're all perverts in their own way|) in their place when it is & is not necessary despite knowing what they're capable of doing? See if I were a fictional character in the show and hung around the Mischievous Trio then I would most likely get pummeled by her dangerous hands. ||| shivers at the thought |||

Let's see, what names have people come up for her: Sea Witch / Witch by Zoro & sometimes Usopp (we know that they want to call her the other word); Nami-swan & Mellorine by Sanji; Ms, Navigator by Robin (formally); Ms. Nami by Brook; Thief by Cocoyashi Village; & Burglar Cat by the rest of the world. I found it hilarious when she first saw her wanted poster since she most likely didn't want a bounty on her head. Sorry Nami, that's what happens when you're a pirate.

One thing that I must commend her dearly for is her forecasting skills. I don't care who a person is, no one is better with weather than Nami is. She just constantly proves that point time & time again. If I had to choose between challenging her forecasting skills to beating Sanji's cooking skills, guess which one I would pick. Yeah, I know that I'll lose to Sanji but oh well. I will _not_ compete forecasting against Nami whether she's on the ship or fighting someone with her Perfect Clima-Tact.

Another thing that I love about her is her love for money (and no, that's really not a good thing to have). She will do an-y-thing to be able to get her money, even go as far as sacrificing her friends for it (so, that's not a good thing either but it brings out a lot of laughs though). She's worse than someone I know about their money, and let me tell you that's saying a _lot._ But this is alright because every crew _has _to have a money loving pirate onboard. That's just a fact.

Oh, look at me, saying / typing my reasons for liking her and it's her birthday today. Shame on me. Nami is now 20 years young. It's only been two years since she's been a member of the Straw Hat Pirates (okay, so it's only been two years that the Straw Hat Pirates even existed) but... you know, I forgot where I was going with this. **^./^\" **Ha ha, silly me. Anyways, she's the navigator that they desperately needed & do have. And she has grown substantially while being a pirate from being a smart, money & mikan loving girl who wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice someone's life to save her own (that's gotta make you laugh) to being a smarter, money & mikan loving young woman that can probably kill a person from learning more about forecasting in Weatherpia & who has long hair. What? I can't help it, I like people with long hair. Okay, enough of me blabbering about why I like her, yet again.

Nami, it's your birthday and I'm probably seeing that when you and your crew celebrate it, Luffy will somehow mess something up and get hit from you. And then afterwards everyone will laugh about it. **^-/^\** Isn't that how it goes, laugh at someone else's mistake before seeing that person have a good spirit and laugh themselves, which in turns makes everyone laugh harder? Yeah, that's most likely gonna happen with this crew. Sorry Nami that you're surrounded by such simple people, other than Robin. **^./^\**

I wish you a Happy Birthday Nami. Have lots of fun with your crew and keep on drawing your awesome maps. Happy Birthday Nami.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own One Piece.


End file.
